tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropes for the show itself
Tropes * Abnormal Limb Rotation Range: Happens every once in a while to random characters. * Absentee Actor: each of the main characters have missed far too many episodes to name. Only the movies and some special episodes feature the entire main cast. The series tends to leave out characters if they're not relevant to the story, even when it would make sense for them to be in the setting. Where's the mascots for crying out loud? SpongeBob, Cuddles, Tia and Kirby are seen a lot in media but barley appear let-alone starred in the first season. ** The villains are also examples. Where's the three main villains, Fliqpy, Dedede or Plankton? While Fliqpy is fair more better than his friends, Dedede barley appears in the series and Plankton is flat out sometimes replaced with Mr. Krabs due to him being sometimes more evil than Plankton. ** The mascots are just cameos when characters like Giggles or Sonic star. ** Handy's a handy guy is the only episode where only one character appears. * Ambiguous Disorder: **All the characters are dumb, uncaring or flat out mentally unstable. Nutty, SpongeBob, Flippy, Petunia, Patrick, Squidward, Russel and Jeffy are good examples. * Alternate Universe: Okay, these are still the same characters but somethings aren't right. ** Shrek is using his SML personality. ** King Dedede is now this comic relief Villain who likes to steal food and barley makes appearances. ** Kirby is an dumb glutton who kills anyone who mess with him. ** Sonic the Hedgehog is now cocky and don't cares about his environment. ** Tia is now considered a mother at times to the three main mascots and Nova. ** SpongeBob is now a sadistic asshole who leaves his friends to die and is now Too Dumb To Live. ** Counterparts to Villains exist as well. *** Fliqpy is now a butt-monkey who barley gets away with anything. *** Mr. Krabs is now this evil boss who kills his own employees. * Adults Are Useless: Very much so in Pop's case. As well-meaning as he is, his lack of attention and ineptitude often leads to Cub's death (and occasionally his own). Lumpy also falls under this banner in episodes such as "From A To Zoo", and Patrick is just another Lumpy and when Giggles' Mom shows up for the first (and probably last) time, she doesn't notice when her daughter's head is replaced with an acorn... or when it falls off, squirting blood in her face. The Mole also qualifies, though in his case it's due to blindness and not just stupidity. *Art Evolution: Early on, the characters were just simply google images with a few exceptions. As time went on, original drawings and HTF ripped assets were used. As time went further, The animation is more fluid and more expressive. *Ascended Extra: The pilot initially implied Flaky, SpongeBob and two Sonics were gonna be the star of the show and the remaining characters are jus gonna be from recurring characters to cameos. After Handy, a character who just made a cameo in the first short, made a major appearance in the next episode, it‘s clear that the characters now on trade spotlights. *An Arm and a Leg: Some injuries on the show. *Ax-Crazy: Flipqy and Mr. Krabs. There just flat out evil. Who can forget characters with mental disorders like Petunia, Russel, SpongeBob and Nutty. *Birthday Episode: SpongeBob's 20 Anniversary episode. It also aired again on Discord as a canon birthday episode. *Black Comedy: The entire show is about kid-friendly or just outright cute characters dying in awful ways. * Black Comedy Cannibalism: Essentially every episode Mr. Krabs stars in. *Body Horror: The show's not shy to display internal organs, limbs ripped off, Eye Scream, etc. It's worsening the gore already featured in the characters respective media. *Butt-Monkey: The rules of the show is anyone who makes an appearance must die! * Bears Are Bad News: ** Flippy plays with this trope - when it is worse, it's pretty horrific. ** The actual wild bear that mauls Lumpy in Take a Hike. * The Cameo: Whenever the character don’t has enough time to shine, they would just make a brief cameo, just to either die or make a scenery have background characters. * Carnivore Confusion: Mr. Krabs and Fliqpy has eaten their own natives. Granted, it's for evil reasons but why they couldn't they just kill the characters that doesn't even belongs in there own series. * The Chew Toy: Everyone, apart from Splendid and Cro-Marmot (who rarely die compared to the others). * Comedic Sociopathy: **Plenty of it. The characters' disregard for one another's safety is astonishing, though they might just be too dim to realize what they're doing to each other, seeing as they react with plenty enough horror when confronted with another dead character. SpongeBob probably takes the cake though as he can leave his friends behind to die and laughs off his friends dying. * Comic Trio: SpongeBob, Cuddles and Kirby are the main mascots of the show. They have one of the most appearances of the show and are at least seen advertisement. * Crossover: This whole show is a crossover. Happy Tree Friends and SpongeBob Sqaurepants happens to be the most prominent franchise on this web series. * Demoted to Extra: Sonic, Mario, Tia, Cuddles and Jeffy rarely appear in the series. Ironically, there's tons of these appearances for these 5 in advertisement. * Downer Ending: A bit more tame than any Jeffy video or an Happy Tree Friends episode but still, the heroes and sometimes even the villains gets gruesome deaths that they don't deserve. * Early Installment Weirdness: Some examples: ** In early videos, the characters are at least somewhat competent. They can be stupid but at least even Patrick didn't bump into random tree friends and forcing their eyeballs into telephones. ** There's not much deaths in the first episode. Like barley at all! ** We used kinzoa to animate this series. We then used a more professional software. ** The villains were actually more cunning in early episodes. Now-a-days, they are just the stereotypical villains who are cocky and dim-witted. They even turned Itchy and Fliqpy into these types of Villains! ** Some characters like Sonic and Giggles star in earleir episodes almost frequently. Now a-days, they barely, either make featuring appearances or just make cameos, either to die or be background characters. * Easter Special: An episode named "Can You Find the Easter Egg?" aired and it's loosley based on SML's easter special. * Eye Scream: Like a show like Battle of the Multiverse, you should expect eye gore. **SpongeBob gets one of his eyes stabbed by a lollipop in "Sponge Detective". **In Flippy the bus driver, Fliqpy wraps Mario with a seat belt which forces his eyes out. *Flanderization: These characters are meant to die and kill each other. What did you expect? **SpongeBob went from being the kindest characters in the series to being an asshole. He leaves his friends to die, ignores there deaths and shoves their bodies down pipes to hide the fact that their dead. **Kirby also somewhat suffered this. He went from being naive to always being hungry. He even eats Mr. Krabs' food which is actually Kirby's friend's dead course in a Krabby Patty. **Sonic suffered this. Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop, Faster than a Speedy Bullet and Sonic Gotta Go Fast are all examples of this. He's fast but cocky with his gift so he runs around all over the place an kills everyone in his path. **Mr. Krabs and Fliqpy share a place as they are now cruel and blood thirsty. Mr. Krabs though, is the one that is crazy. He kills his own employees. *Interspecies Romance: ** SpongeBob X Giggles *Idiot Hero: You thought SpongeBob was already an idiot, Cuddles was impulsive and Kirby is naive, well in the Battle of the Multiverse series, they are idiots! *Jerkass: Characters like SpongeBob, Kirby, Sonic, Disco Bear, Fliqpy and Mr. Krabs all have their fair share of jerkish moments. *Kill 'Em All: Every character, excluding Giggles' Mom or Nutty's Mother has died at least once. *Kill the Cutie: When it comes to cute characters, it may as well Break the Cutie, see that above. I mean the three main characters are just small and cute. They could be children for crying out loud! *Lethally Stupid: ** Lumpy. Good god Lumpy. Remove this Lethal Moron from the show, and the death count will drop by half. ** Also, Splendid. ** Patrick is another Lumpy. Though that's to be expected considering Patrick's character. *Made of Plasticine: Happens to almost every character (who died at least once) in the series, on many occasions. Characters are often mutilated or killed by trauma that would not be nearly so serious in real life. *Manchild: ** SpongeBob is old enough to live independently, hold down a job, and drive a boat, yet he's so obnoxiously silly and childish that he's been referred to as an actual kid multiple times. ** Patrick is one too, being nearly as naive and silly. ** Cuddles may classify too, since he has multiple jobs and can drive a car yet he is impulsive and leads to his and his friends deaths. *Negative Continuity: The only way to keep the series going, or else everyone would be dead after about 5 episodes. *New Job as the Plot Demands: All characters have this tropes. Sometimes a character is there to just be a generic dude with a job to cause more deaths. Lumpy, Patrick, The Mole, and Handy are the characters with the most jobs. *Nice, Mean and in-Between: **Kirby, Cuddles and SpongeBob somewhat qualifies. SpongeBob himself is nice, being optimistic, friendly, naive and kind. Cuddles is the mean, and while that‘s somewhat of a stretch, he is impulsive and is responsible for the deaths of other. Kirby is the in-between as he does occasionally impulsive, he’s also nice and kind though he less open to forgive people and would even blame people. **The Villainous Trio of Plankton, Fliqpy and King Dedede somewhat follows this tropes. Fliqpy may be the mean due to his reckless and sociopathic behavior though admittedly, he does flip in or out of his evil state and is one of kindest characters when not flip-out, so also like the in-between. Plankton may be the true in-between the mean because while he’s purposely evil, he still is very sympathetic at times and is somewhat nice to his family like his wife Karen or pet Spot. Dedede may be the nice because while he’s greedy, he is the least evil of the three. He would occasionally even team up with Kirby to fight a eviler foe. *Off with His Head: A Death that happens occasionally in the show. *Only Sane Man: ** Mario is just about one of the only main normal people on the show. ** Chef Pee Pee also qualifies, in comparison to Bowser and Junior. ** Brooklyn T. Guy is one of the few puppets who's actually not a moron. ** Joseph is the only kid who isn't a total moron like Junior or a pervert like Toad and Cody. However, Cody is the wisest and most level-headed compared to the two. ** Tia out of the four main mascots and even the entire cast. She's more smart and wise. She can be silly and laid-back at times but she is mostly saner. Even with the former 4, they can be stupid as Mario can apparently not see through a obvious Jeffy disguise, Chef Peepee can be cocky, Brooklyn T. Guy can be immature and Cody is well, let's just say he's not normal. We are not saying Tia can't be naive but she can't really be classified as incompetent or dim-witted. * Oh, Crap!: For when death is imminent and the characters are well aware of it * Sadist Show: How else can you describe it? Enjoyment essentially comes from watching a group of hapless woodland and extraterrestrial critters horribly burn, maim and torture themselves and each other. * Sudden Anatomy: The characters regularly go back and forth between having four-fingered hands and hands that look like oven mitts, even within an episode. * Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: Tia and Nova. * They Killed Kenny Again: The entire cast, though Splendid (who's an almost invincible superhero) and Cro-Marmot (who's encased in ice) rarely dies. * Toon Physics: Comes into play occasionally. * Too Dumb to Live: They all are. The show haves them do stupid things and kill ether themselves or their friends. * Unexplained Recovery: The characters die in every episode and inexplicably come back to life in the next. * Vague Age: Used to the creators' advantage to depict characters as either children or adults, depending on the episode (Lumpy, Disco Bear, Flippy, Mario, Tia, Baby Mario, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pop and Cub are excluded from this). * Wingding Eyes: Mr. Krabs gains the dollar sign eyes all the time. * Would Hurt a Child: ** Mr. Krabs kills kids for money, Krabby Mascot is a good example. ** Fliqpy kills students in Flippy the Bus Driver. Category:Facts About The Show